We meet again
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: Roxas rejoins the orgazanation.


YAIO .

WHERE'S YOUR HEART

BOYSLIKEGIRLSBOYSLIKEGIRLSBOYSLIKEGIRLS

Roxas's eyes open up and stare at the room he was in. It was similar to his room in the twilight town similation, but diffrent. This was the first time he could see through his own eyes in a while. He looked around the room in wonderment. His eyes caught on something in a bed. The covers were over a lump. Roxas slowly got up from the sitting position he appered in and went to the lump.

He took hold of the soft blue fabric and pulled. Roxas almost stumbled back wards and fell. There under the soft baby blue fabric was his somebody Sora. Sora lay there quietly, shifting positions every once and a while. His lips pouting every few minutes. Roxas just stood there staring at him. ''Well, well, well. Little Roxy finally appered.'' A voice from behind Roxas voiced out. Roxas spun around and was face to face with Xigbar. Roxas could remember it all. The organazition, twilight town, Sora.

Roxas gave a look that said shut up and screw off at the same time. ''Now, now. Don't give me that look.'' Xigbar said laughing. ''What do you want.'' Roxas snarled, relizing that he was standing with both keyblades in hand. Oblivion in his right, and oathkeeper in his left. Xigbar just laughed. ''What do I want?'' He asked. ''It's what you want.'' He said

Roxas just stared at him. ''I thought you were dead.'' He said. Xigbar just laughed. ''Dead. Do I look dead. No. I look as beautiful as ever, and so do the rest. We even got some new recruits.'' He said. Roxas lunged at him, slicing at him. Both keyblades dissapered. ''What the.'' Roxas exclaimed.

''Can't fully control them yet, can you? It's like your reborn.'' Xigbar said. He created a portal and walked into it. ''If your back, so she'll proubly be back.'' He said playfully, beore he dissapered. It took Roxas a moment to fully register what he ment by that, but then it hit him. Namine. Roxas ran out the room and out of the house.

He ran torward what he thought was Kairis house and barged in, luckly no one awoke. He ran up to the room with a paopu fruit on the door. He barged in. ''Than again, you'll never know if you are right or wrong.'' Xigbar said, as he appered out of nowhere. Kairi was laying there sleepng, while there were no sigh of Namine. Roxas growled.

''What the hell do you want with me?'' Roxas yelled. He was getting annoyed. Xigbar was playing games with him. ''What I want is nothing. We at the orginazation were just wondering how you were doing. Our new leader really wante o meet you, but Malurxia died our leaders hair pink, and he's embarresed.'' Xigbar said. He laughed a laugh that chilled Roxas skin.

''We've made great progress with our research. We are no longer after Kingdom Hearts, but we did find out that you can still feel stuff without it.'' He said smartly. ''For instance,'' Xigbar said while walking torwards Roxas, and smacking him, ''we feel pain.''

Roxas stumbles backward at the blow. He holds the cheek that was hit. A portal apperes and a figure emerges. ''Now. Now. Don't play with the poor little fool. You'll confuse him. He was never to bright.'' The figure says. Roxas reconizes the light sarcastic voice of Larxene. ''Why don't you stay out of this, and leave.'' Roxas yelled. They both laughed. ''Oh but, Roxy we are as much of a part of this as you. We miss you. I tried to convince Axel to come, but he had none of it.'' She said scornfully.

Roxas froze up at the name Axel. He relized that he missed Axel, his best friend. ''See, you miss him. If you come back with us, you'll see him.'' She said softly, while laughter still played in he voice. The forgotten Kairi rolled over and snuggled closer to the stuffed teddy bear that Roxas remembered Sora giving her. Roxas could remember things that Sora did while he was unactive.

''Why the hell would I come back with you.'' Roxas said, while sitting on the edge of Kairi's bed. He noticed that when she slept she smiled alot like Namine. ''Because, you have nowhere else to go. You could stay here, but who knows how long you would last.'' Xigbar said. Roxas sighed. He had a point. Then he remembered that the only reason he left was cause he wanted to figure out stuff. His old self.

His hand reached out and smoothed kairis hair. It was soft. He now relized why Sora loved her. She had the face of an angel. He missed Namine. She was his Kairi. He looked up at Xigbar and sighed. I'll come but that dosen't mean I'll stay.'' He said. Larxene smiled. Xigbar opened up a portal, and Larxene grabed Roxas by the wrist and pulled him thorough the portal.

The newly wakne Kairi sat up. She looked around the room. She swore she could hear voices, and felt something in her hair. She sighs. She layed back down and snuggled in. She huged her teddy bear, and was filled with wormth.

BOYSLIKEGIRLSBOYSLIKEGIRLSBOYSLIKEGIRLS

Roxas stood at the gates of what used to be his home. They had fixed it up to where it looked really good. He slowly stareted to walk torward the inside. He noticed a few people he didn't reconize. Two girls and 1 boy, to be precise.

One of the two girls had really short brown/black hair. Her eyes were light green, and her clothing was sorta goth. 'They now didn't wear cloaks, unless on a mission'. Roxas thought.

She wore a black skirt, with a black skull shirt. She had heavy black makeup on. The other girl had light shoulder length blond hair, and her eyes were silver. She wore a pair of jeans, a tight black tee shirt, and a silver necklace. the boy also had blonde hair. He wore it in a mess. His jeans were black, ans his shirt red.

''These are Trixsa, Koxcure, and Kurix.'' Larxene said, in a bland way. Roxas looked at them and looked down at the ground. The last time he had been here there only had been twelve others, now 15. Altho Roxas didn't know if he was gonna stay. ''Now Roxas. Do you wanna see your old friend?'' Xigbar asked. Roxas nodded slowly. He somehow remembered all the fun times they had.

Like when they painted Larxene's room pink and blamed it on Malurxia. He was scorched. or the time when he and Axel switched all of Zexions Emo cd's with Dream Street. It was awesome. Roxas sighed and followed Xigbar. He lead him up the stairwell, to the rooms. he lead him to one that had a big X on the door.

Xigbar knocked, then opened the door. Axel was writing. Xigbar coughed and Axel looked up once and then looked back down. He didn't notice Roxas. Xigbar coughed again, louder this time. Axel just waved him off without even glancing up.

Xigbar sighed and grabed and pushed Roxas torward Axel. Roxas stumbled forward and almost fell on top of him. Axel just glanced up for a second and then contuined writing, and about half a second later he looked up. Wide eyed at Roxas. Roxas waved a cute lil grin and smiled. Axel just stared. Xigbar walked out of the room and closed the door. Axel poked him again, and again to make sure he was real.

Roxas coughed and just stood there. Axel looked him up and down. Axel grabed Roxas's head and looked in his eyes. Axel smiled a grin that could out do the chestire cat in wonderland. Roxas smiled back. They had alot of catching up to do.

BOYSLIKEGIRLSBOYSLIKEGIRLSBOYSLIKEGIRLS

Please review. The story idea came to me when I was fighting Xigbar for like the ninetenth time. I think it'll be a good story, but you tell me what you think. I really want good reviews but if you don't like something tell me about it.

Also if you want the next chapt to be shorter or longer tell me.


End file.
